This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this project is to develop a microarray GeneChip for the rhesus macaque monkey. My role has been to develop and implement software tools that, based on human sequence, formulate appropriate PCR primers to amplify rhesus macaque sequence corresponding to the genes of interest.